Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 5
600px Este es un Archivo de Discusión antiguo, si quieres dejar un mensaje, por favor ve a la Página de Discusión actual. Modo Bestia Modo Bestia, y si de paso pudieras crear el articulo de Modo Horda, asi no le pongas mucha informacion, lo agradeceria. Lo haria yo, pero mi internet esta leeeeeento. que quieres decir con la campaña extra????? y me puedes decir como poner el cuadro del gear al lado derecho gracias por la bienvenida Sobre Slifer Hola, sobre el usuario Slifer, trabajare con el sobre las imagenes de Gears 1, es un amigo del colegio, cosa que es bastante buena, por fin aparece alguien que tenga el gears 1, espero que no te importe que yo le instruya. Por que Porque borraste mi contribución era la de la sombra de raam que hice mal o que hola, soy Slifer6214 00:50 23 oct 2011 (UTC) y yo poseo el gears of war 1 en mi pc Petición Hola chavalote, administrador y Dios por lo que veo en tu perfil,...Bueno, a lo que vamos. Contacto con vosotros porque acabo de crear una wiki sobre vehículos aparecidos en juegos y me gustaría contar como es normal, con los de este juego. Tendrían su plantilla diciendo de donde vienen etc. Te dejo el enlace si quieres y no te fies de las ediciones. La wiki tiene dos semanas y una de ellas he tenido el pc averiado,...Y he perdido miles de fotos. En fin, ya me direis. Saludos--Chiquito 07:44 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Re:Petición Pues estupendo, a ver si me pongo al día un poco con el pc porque se me quemó todo (Disco duro inclusive) y es irrecuperable y he perdido muchas imágenes de varios juegos aparte de programas esenciales como Photoshop etc. Muchas gracias.--Chiquito 02:21 24 oct 2011 (UTC) OYE MEN, bloqueaste por añadir informacion falsa y quisiera saber en que pagina...? RE:Excelente Sobre el archivador, crea una pagina llamada Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivador, copia lo que hay en la mia (Usuario:BlackDragonGears/Archivador) y después ponlo como plantilla en tu discusion actua, es decirl ((Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivador)). Esos parentesis son corchetes, pero los pongo como parentesis para que wikia no los identifique como codigo. Despues, crea las paginas Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 1, Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 2, Usuario:Vixo Potter/Archivo 3 y ponles las discusiones viejas. Toma como referencia Usuario:BlackdragonGears/Archivo. Sobre la imagen, la hice con photoshop, paint y publisher. Si quieres, te hago una igual. CHAT!!! perdona pero tienes xbox live, si tienes porfavor damelo.Tele cheo 16:16 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre Hola Vixo! Sobre el cambio de nombre debes leer la siguiente página http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Renombrar_mi_cuenta. Ahí te explica como cambiartelo Saludos!!! 100px @ALONSO@ @ Wikimensajes @ @ Admin @ @ Blog @100px 22:18 6 nov 2011 (UTC) TRANQILO Q lo q edito son cosas minimas dirigeme en la gearspedia... ayudame,decime en q puedo ayudar depronto aqi en la gearspedia.....algo asi como un maestro por fa hermano... Acuerdo Como RAAM no tiene enlaces en rojo, pero tiene menos contenido que Barrick, decidi dejarlos como "Co-destacados" en la portada. Tab Claro, para mañana tengo tu tab, lo que pasa es que estoy en un ciber y no tengo la "plantilla" para los tabs. TROOOOLLSSS¡ Bueno como te habras dado cuenta ultimamente uno o mas trolls estan asaltando la wiki, en primera esto comenzo desde que se activaron los comentarios en paginas, no digo que sea mala idea pero hay gente idiota, segunfa creo que deberiamos bloquear las paginas para evitar que las editen los anonimos y por ultimo espero que pronto puedar volver a editar como solia hacerlo =). Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 03:43 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Camilo OK GRACIAS POR LA BIENVENIDA JF no por los logros si no por que sin alardear ni nada yo se un poco de gears y su historia y yo corrijo un poco de esa informacion ok? espera... crees ke los ke escribo es pura basura? por ke lo que e escrito como el granadero de fuego y el hacha de carnicero lo borraste no es insultarte ni nada pero eso me encabrono un poco sabes? Mensaje Anonimo Oye disculpa Vixo se supone que tu eres komo el presidente de aqui, pss este te quiero preguntar porque no nos dejan editar la parte de Gears of war 3, yo lo tengo y me quedaria muy bien, ya se que los spoilers estan prohibidos pero el juego ya tiene dos meses que salio y muchos ya lo cruzaron, bueno espero tu respuesta y de antemano gracias!!!. yo puse a barrick en supervivientes no en armas ok? ...... como dizzy tambien lo puse en supervivientes por que si miras bien la historia barrick y dizzy fueron supervivientes Hola Vixo aqui Reload xD, bueno tengo varias preguntas y espero que puedas contestarme. En primera, noto que la wiki tiene las paginas sobre los comics, pero solo estan las imagenes, queria preguntarte si pueden ser editadas para dar informacion sobre la historia, claro con advertencia de spoilers. En segunda, habia una pagina sobre la recarga activa, que fue borrada, no me quejare, tengo la duda de si poder volver a hacerla, solo que esta vez con mas informacion y mas completa. Por ultimo mando un saludo y adios! Reload Marcus 02:05 26 nov 2011 (UTC) nesecito ayuda con mis ediciones por favor ayuda gran vixo pter mis ediciones diminuñen y no se que hacerPipe3542 02:22 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Varias cosas Hola, sobre lo del puente, tienes toda la razón, había puesto Centenario en algunos articulos porque habia jugado en una versión en inglés, y pense que para la version latina lo traducirian. Sobre lo de la nueva tab, lo siento, lo habia olvidado, ya mismo la hago. A por cierto, tenía una nueva idea "didactica" para el wiki, era introducir algo como escuadrones, es decir, formar grupos de a 4 usuarios y asignar un lider, (un usuario experimentado, como tú, alonso, mexikan, y yo) entonces que cada lider instruya a su escuadrón con las normas del wiki, y que colabore con sus ediciones, que opinas, si estas de acuerdo, lo postulare en un blog para que los admin voten. Mensaje de no se que editar No, de hecho hay varios Gears con la mmisma armadura, los ves si te fijas en el video intro que hay al principio de gears 2, cuando estan marchando. Ah, por cierto, lee mi mensaje anterior y responde. Black Gamertag Mi gamertag es BlackDragon25, pero no lo uso, el que tengo es nivel 78 pero no tengo live, tal vez para enero vuelva a comprar una suscripcion. Por cierto, ya subi tu card, no tienes que volverla a poner porque la puse con el nombre de la anterior. Mensaje de jefe este es un honor ver su perfil pero ¿Mirrha es humana si o no? usted deside y no lo molestare y pues adios Mensaje de Carlosandre2153 Bueno pues las imagenes de Gears 1 las estoy subiendo para un acto, y las saque desde mi GoW de Pc y las edite para que salieran solo las imagenes Carloandre2153 22:21 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, solo queria avisar que cuando estaba subiendo la pagina (del Acto 1 como ya habia dicho) no me dejo porque ya la habian hecho con la imagen que yo subi, bueno solo queria avisar que ya la edite para que quedara como estaba propuesta a suvirla yo Carloandre2153 22:57 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Amigos Es verdad, había olvidado lo de la prisión. Lo de los amigos, no hay problema. Estaba pensando poner mie ntrada de los escuadrones en la portada para que los usuarios se inscriban rápido. Plagio admitido y Clayton "Tocino" Carmine xD Vaya, entonces no estoy loco... Me di cuenta de que varias imagenes eran parecidas desde la imagen del infobox para Harper (Yo mismo recorte la imagen del comic sin que nadie mas la hubiera colocado, y al día siguiente estaba en la Gearspedia en inglés) ... Pero bueno, ni modo de decir algo, porque nuestro wiki está basado en esa Gearspedia. Sobre Carmine, le estoy dando los últimos detalles, pero podrías buscar una imagen de cuando Clay está en el King Raven dándole al Tempest para ponerla antes de la imagen de cuando llega la paz??. Escopeta Recortada Elite oye porfavor revisa en youtube mira los videos de la sombra de raam solo quiero k agas la pagina de la escopeta recotrada retro ya ay varios videos kon la descripsion de ella tiene 2 cuchillas y su carga retro es casi la misma k el lancer pero al final la diferencia es k dispara una bala solo se ve k le encaja las cuchillas y k se combierte en mill pedasos Buscalo en internet en ingles en español todavia no sale ponle en google en ingles sawed off en gearsofwar.wikia en ingles ya lo tienen checa en la seccion del elite theron o en youtube the raam shadow con G4 tv ablan de esta escopeta con rod ferguson el mismo la llamo Sawed Off ok me ekiboque se llama elite sawed off Berserker oye puedo agregar nuevamente la seccion de las berserker de su extincion a causa de la bomba de masa ligera o tu? por k kitaron la seccion k desia que las berserkers murieron con el criedero de krill Es poco probable que las berserker se hayan extinguido... lo mas seguro que se haya reducido su numero, sin berserkers los locust no se reproducirian, no hubieran durado tanto despues de la bomba de masa ligera Konietzko 20:57 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Mis Contribuciones Bueno, lamento lo de las Imagenes, la verdad no sabía que existían y en Halopedia (De donde vengo) es más fácil eso de subir imagenes aunque ya existan. De hecho esta forma es mejor y prefiero acostumbrarme. Respecto a mi mejora, pues, sí, conozco bastante de edición e intento sacar información de Gears of War atravez de mis cortos conocimientos del juego (no he completado ningúno aun pero sé perfectamente como va la historia). Saludos! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 07:22 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje de Shiten Saludos Vixo Fenix, estuve editando y arreglando la sección de Horda Locust, pero has eliminado las imágenes que he subido, hay alguna problematica con estas. Saludos y seguimos en contacto. Mensaje de BlackDragonGears. Hola, veo ya tienes tu escuadrón, solo falta el de Alonso y ya podremos empezar a trabajar en forma. Voy a crear las páginas de todos los escuadrones, allí pon más datos, como la página para contactarse. Cuando la termine, solo entra y rellena los datos. Misión a Mercy Hey, Vixo, soy Brumak47. Mientras editaba el artículo Misión a Mercy, al parecer alguien la borró, por suerte recuperé la info., que en realidad es bastante, te la dejo aquí, por si la llego a poder volver a editarla, la copie: Daimon Warrior Ola Vixo, oye tengo unicamente tres dudas, y espero puedas ayudarme... 1) Asi como en tu perfil, como puedo poner los locust y cog que uso yo, y personalizarlo a mi forma 2) Podrias decirme cuandos DLC quedan por salir y en cual de ellos podria venir Skorge y el Palace Guard 3) Alguna idea de como seria Gold Armor RAAM Daimon Warrior Scorpion 18:05 20 dic 2011 (UTC)Daimon Warrior Scorpion Alicia Valera Hey, Vixo, quería preguntarte si podía poner la plantilla Spoiler en el artículo de Alicia Valera, ya que explica lo que pasa en la camapaña. Saludos, estuve revisando la sección de Misión a Mercy, e hice unas correciones en cuanto a ortografía y gramática, sin embargo veo que volvieron a colocar dichos errores. Ya está bloqueada y bueno ya no es posible arreglarlos, si sería recomendable se revisaran esos detalles, ya que hay muchas ideas que están mal estructuradas y me he preocupado por mejorar esos detalles gradualmente. Saludos. Mercy Me parece bien que la arregles. Siento haberla dejado desordenada, pero como era demasiada info., thumbsupongo que me confundí. Mientras la editas, sería bueno que pusieras la Plantilla:Trabajando, para que así nadie más arruine tu trabajo. Saludos!. - Brumak47 (visita mi blog!: gearsfans.blogspot.com) Plantilla Plantilla Arreglada, Gracias por notificarme Saludos!! 100px @ALONSO@ @ Wikimensajes @ @ Admin @ @ Blog @100px 15:45 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias, si tengo dudas claro que te llamare, se mucho sobre gears y me gusto esta pagina :D Bencarmine 05:00 23 dic 2011 (UTC)BencarmineBencarmine 05:00 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Vixo quisiera preguntarte si te gusta el diseño de la pagina de Camino de Sangre que cree yo, quiero trabajar en los mapas Multijugador de gears 3, y mas o menos asi va a ser. ClayCarmine788 Dejame un mensaje 19:48 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Nesecito ayuda Hey vixo me podrias decir como obtener el logro Viajero en este wiki, eske es el unico ke me falta.Si me pudieras decir como obtenerlo sike me ayudarias. ¡Grasias! Hunter William Fenix 03:29 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda hey vixo como pongo la imagen del perfil de la informacion Oye Vixo Fenix como haces para poner tus personajes favoritos del Gears of war 1 2 3 etc. Porque yo quiero poner a Marcus Clasico y al Hunter Elite. Pero no puedo,te agradeceria que me dejaras un mensaje. Att:Eduardo Fenix Gear Gracias por agregar mis personajes favoritos.Si quieres algun favor nomas avisame. Eduardo Fenix Gear 02:26 26 dic 2011 (UTC)Eduardo Fenix Gears Sigma thumb Así describe Baird nuestro pelotón, jajaja - Brumak47 (visita mi blog gearsfans.blogspot.com ) Hey Vixo como haces para hacer lo de la informacion biografica y escojer el CGO preferido el Locust La bestia y tu especialidad eh avisame porfa necesito ayuda ¿Cómo puedo editar mi Userbox? ¿Qué hay, Vixo?. He intentado poner una Userbox en mi perfil, donde puedo poner mi nacionalidad y todo eso, pero se me complica con los códigos, no se donde ponerlos para que aparezca bien. ¿Me ayudas?. - Brumak47 (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com ) Respuesta de Brumak47 Muy bien, entonces mejor agregaré lo de la defensa del Orfanato en Evacuación de Ilima. Gracias por responderme lo de los códigos, después te diré cuales plantillas de Userbox quiero, ¿va?. - Brumak47 (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com ) eh vixo este como hago mi propia pagina y como pongo la imagen en el perfil EH VIXO POR QUE SE PONE USUARIO INVALIDO CUANDO QUIERO PONER PERSONALISAR AVATAR Nuevos artículos ¿Qué hay, Vixo?. Quiero informarte que he creado 4 artículos nuevos (Inundación, ¿Hace calor, o es cosa tuya?, Rodeo de Brumak y Sangre en la arena) y quería preguntarte si he hecho bien. Brumak47 06:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com) Okay... Entonces... ¿Borrarás esas páginas? Si es así, no hay problema, ya para otra ya sabré que no debo hacer páginas de logros. Por cierto, he hecho nuevas páginas que no son de logros, ahi las revisas. -Brumak47 06:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com) Hola mira una preguntita en las guerras del pendulo a parte de la lancer retro q mas armas usaban? o solo usaban la lancer retro y las demas armas q son de la cgo????? perdona en el mensaje de antes sobre q armas usaban a part de la lancer retro durante las guerras del pendulo se me ha olvidado mi firma soy komenfis98 Komenfis98 18:37 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Un troll me ha atacado!! ¿Qué hay, Vixo?, oye, me podrías decir como bloquear mi perfil de usuario, es que un Trol no registrado se metió y editó sin mi permiso, lo peor es que puso unas cosas... aquí lo puedes ver http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Usuario:Brumak47&diff=16570&oldid=16444 El mensaje ya se lo había dejado a Mexikan, pero también te lo dejo a ti por si el no sabe. Gracias. -Brumak47 06:11 29 dic 2011 (UTC) (visita mi blog: gearsfans.blogspot.com) Vixo, tenemos un problema Te agradezco que respondieras mi mensaje. Pero al parecer hay otro problema. Creo que el mismo troll lo ha vuelto a poner, y esta vez la página ha sido bloqueada, por lo que no la puedo editar de nuevo. Ayuda!! - Brumak47 Brumak47 Pero me refiero a que justo antes que tu la bloquearas, el troll la volvió a editar justo antes de que la bloquearas, y se quedo de nuevo el mensaje allí. ¿Lo puedes remover por favor? - Usuario:Brumak47 Siento seguirte molestando, pero es que no has borrado el título de la sección Yo y Gears of War. Perdón por seguirte dejando mensajes, pero es que aun sigue lo que escribió allí el tipo ese. Mientras tanto el Troll en su casa: Problem? Ah, lo olvidaba. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO VIXO! 88.17.210.8 12:17 1 ene 2012 (UTC) y la UIR q armas tenia durante las guerras del pendulo? 88.17.210.8 12:17 1 ene 2012 (UTC) perdon en el mensaje de q armas tenia la UIR era yo otra vez q se me habia olvidado acceder a mi cuenta xd Komenfis98 22:04 1 ene 2012 (UTC) hey tio porq me boras a damian carmine de la familia carrmine????? a y otra duda q armas utilizaba la uir durante las guerras del pendulo??? es q en el comic en el q se ve la vida de tai se ven unas muy raras